1. Field of the Inventive Concept
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a plasma processing method of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which carries out a series of processes using plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are manufactured through a series of processing operations. This series of processing operations includes an etching operation, a deposition operation, and a cleaning operation. The deposition and etching operations may be carried out using plasma. In particular, a dry etching operation using plasma is commonly used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, due to the limitation in the integration degree of wet etching.